Esa Chispa
by StrellitaShineStar
Summary: Que pensar cuando vives toda tu vida en una rutina, tienes todo lo que cualquier persona desearia tener y sin embargo no tienes nada; que pensar cuando no tienes nada mas que una razon para morir, en esta historia podremos ver los verdaderos sentimientos de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers y la chispa que les faltaba en su vida.
1. Prologo

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para las más románticas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que los lean, espero lo disfruten.

Prologo

A lo largo de la vida conocerás muchas personas, algunas de ellas entraran en tu vida pero estarán por un corto tiempo, a veces un poco mas pero no siempre se quedaran, muchos de los que saldrán, harán esto para poder dar espacio a las personas que llegaran para entrar y quedarse en tu vida, y entre esas personas que aparecerán a lo largo de la vida, aparecerá una persona especial, esa persona especial que entrara y llegara a tu vida y vas querer que esta nunca más vuelva a salir. Saldrás con algunas personas, te enamoraras y se enamoran de ti, te romperán el corazón y romperás corazones, te lastimaras y también lastimaras, todo esto con el fin de aprender, mejorar y estar listos para la persona especial que llegara a nuestras vidas y traerá consigo un nuevo sentimiento, sentimiento incomparable, algo nunca antes visto, como una chispa, pero no una chispa cualquiera esta chispa llegara para desatar un incendio de dimensiones inimaginables, incendio incontrolable que nos quemara por completo y consumirá hasta la última parte de nuestro ser , sin dejar nada para nosotros, porque todo lo que alguna vez fue solo nuestro, guardado, secreto y escondido para todos, dejara de serlo y pasara a pertenecerle a esa persona que a su vez nos corresponderá en esta entrega y con el mismo fuego.

Y créanlo una vez que el fuego se desate y se propague el incendio no habrá forma de de pararlo, ni salvar todo lo que este a su alcance y se queme a su paso. Aunque en ciertas ocasiones, no muy raro encontrarse con algunos casos en los que esa chispa necesita un poco de ayuda para prender en fuego, por que como muchas sabrán los primeros el ver el humo son los que observan desde la distancia.


	2. Un día en la vida del Billonario

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para las más románticas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Bueno este es mi primer Fic, no por eso espero que sean amables, antes me agradaria queme den todas sus criticas constructivas para ayudarme a mejorar poco a poco, esta es una historia basada 100% en las peliculas y si se daran cuenta los primeros capitulos son contando practicamente toda la pelicua, esto es dado a que tengo amigos que no han visto las peliculas y para que vean mas o menos de que se trata, diran OPD no las han visto, si yo tambien dije lo mismo pero suele pasar, para los que ya han visto las peliculas y deseen adelantarse o se hayan aburrido de mi T-T mas adelante podran saltarse donde comienza lo interesante, pero es la pelicula version mi :D lo que me los personajes deberian pensar segun mi persona espero lo disfruten

_Cursiva_: Pensamientos

"Comillas" : Dialogos  
-

_Un día más en la vida de un Multimillonario- _Pensó Tony Stark al despertarse.

"Buenos días, Señor" – Dijo Jarvis mientras mostraba en pantalla la agenda diaria del millonario.

"Un día más" – Se dijo para sí mismo nuevamente mientras posaba la vista en su cama y se fijaba en la que había sido su 'acompañante' la noche anterior, aun se encontraba dormida y cobijada bajo sus sabanas de algodón egipcio. Suspiro

Era un día muy soleado, muy soleado para su gusto, se dirigió al baño a prepararse para su jornada del día, una vez dentro del baño indico a Jarvis que siguiera el protocolo regular con su 'acompañante' de esa noche y que también le indique la señorita Potts que se encargue inmediatamente de la misma apenas esta se despierte.

Era algo tan rutinario, varias mujeres habían pasado por esa misma cama, muchas clases de mujeres estuvieron en sus brazos, algunas muy inteligente y de grandes 'virtudes' y muy talentosas, enserio 'talentosas', pero ninguna de ellas tenía algo especial, de vez en cuando una que otra resaltaba y llamaba la atención pero no resultaba ser una buena actriz con sus intereses ocultos, o simplemente una fachada que duraba solo unos días, no sentía esa chispa, un sentimiento algo especial eso que la gente normalmente llamaba 'amor', tal vez estaba siendo demasiado exigente o se estaba dejando llevar por esta fantasía pero nunca había sentido nada mas allá de una erección. Rio para sí mientras seguía se terminaba de alistar para el resto del día.

Camino a la salida de su casa se encontró con Pepper Potts

"Señor Stark, buenos días, hoy antes debes estar en el aeropuerto al medio día el Coronel Rhodes y una vez en el avión deben discutir…" – Se notaba que Potts tenía muchas cosas que decir pero la verdad era que ninguna le interesaba.

"Tony, me estas escuchando" – dijo Potts con un poco de enojo.

"Si, avión, Rhodes, discusión, contrato, junta, regresar, algo mas?" – Respondió, sin inmutarse.

"No, nada que tenga un buen día Señor Stark" - dijo Pepper seriamente mientras lo veía partir.

Tony seguía muy pensativo y no disfruto mucho del vuelo a causa de esto, incluso emborrachas a su amigo Rhodes no le infundió tanta alegría como generalmente lo hacía, ahora tenía en su mente a Pepper Potts, su fiel y trabajadora secretaria, no era mucho más que eso, ella era la única mujer que realmente lo conocía, en todas sus facetas, y a pesar de todo eso seguía a su lado, era una mujer de bien y eso se nota muy claramente, emana 'santidad' pensó, siempre está pendiente de mi, tanto en el ámbito laboral como en lo personal, juntas, su salud, todo lo que era respecto a él o que su entorno le tomaba un gran detalle y dedicación, cualquier otra persona pensaría que era una buena empleada, o que solo cuida el trabajo por los beneficios económicos del mismo, pero se nota o por lo menos a mi parecer que es más que una relación empleador-empleada lo que ella siente por mi o mierda ya no se debo estar alucinando, dejare de dormir con el canal de película en las noches pensó nuevamente, pero era obvio que para Pepper esto era más que un trabajo no cualquier persona estaría dispuesta a soportar todo lo exigente de este trabajo, una persona con una vida personal plena no lo soportaría, pero Pepper tener vida personal, no dudo que conozca ese termino con los horarios que maneja y hacer todo esto sin mostrar molestia alguna y con una precisión exacta, nunca errores, no eso no es sinónimo de Pepper. Iba a seguir en sus meditaciones cuando se dio cuenta que el avión ya estaba a punto de aterrizar, tendría que quedar para después.

Una vez fuera del avión camino lentamente con Rhodes acercando se al lugar de la presentación.

"Ahora en donde nos encontramos?" – pregunto Tony a Rhodes.

"Afganistan" – respondió Rhodes, un poco molesto por la notoria falta de interés de su amigo en el trabajo propio.

"Bueno, es hora de la acción"- dijo Tony a Rhodes mientras se dirigía al podio de la presentación.

Las personas que lo ven por primera vez pueden pensar que Tony es un hombre muy comprometido y dedicado con su trabajo, pero los que realmente lo conocen saben que es un buen actor y todos estos eventos y su desarrollo en sociedad desde temprana edad le han enseñado a comportarse políticamente correcto en esta clase de momentos. Al final de su presentación lo había logrado otra venta exitosa el Misil Jerico logro su objetivo, el gobierno feliz con otra arma y su empresa se podría adjudicar otro par de millones.

Tony tomo una copa de Champange mientras se dirigía a uno de los tanques que los llevarían de regreso al aeropuerto para regresar a casa.

"Regresemos, Tony" – dijo Rhodes mientras se acercaba para subirse en el mismo tanque en el que Tony ya se encontraba.

"No James, este tanque es la fiesta y tú no estás invitado" – Dijo Tony en un tono divertido mientras veía a su amigo retirarse para subir a otro tanque.

De regreso consiguió que los soldados se suelten un poco y entre música y bromas el recorrido fue muy ameno, incluso se tomaron unas cuantas fotos, todo iba muy tranquilo y relajado, la música daba un ambiente de diversión hasta que una explosión silencio todo, estaban siendo atacados el tanque que iba delante de ellos acababa de volar en pedazos, Tony solo pudo observar atónito todo lo que pasaba en ese momento, los soldados que viajaban en el mismo tanque con el salieron y trataron de protegerlo pero en el intento perdieron sus vidas.

_Salir y correr, _fue lo único que cruzo por su pensamiento en ese momento. Salió del tanque y comenzó a correr entre las explosiones y trato de llegar lo más lejos posible, se escondió tras una roca y saco su celular, _un mensaje de despedida, _pensó pero a quien se lo enviaría, pero justo antes de poder contestarse su pregunta una metralla que para su sorpresa era propiedad de 'Stark Industries' cayo a su lado y detono. Todo quedo en completo silencio, este silencia le producía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, el dolor y la sangre, todo pasaba tan rápidamente que era difícil de procesar, simplemente cerro sus ojos y dejo que el silencio lo absorbiera.


	3. Aprendiendo a Sobrevivir

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para las más románticas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Bueno este es mi primer Fic, no por eso espero que sean amables, antes me agradaria queme den todas sus criticas constructivas para ayudarme a mejorar poco a poco, esta es una historia basada 100% en las peliculas y si se daran cuenta los primeros capitulos son contando practicamente toda la pelicua, esto es dado a que tengo amigos que no han visto las peliculas y para que vean mas o menos de que se trata, diran OPD no las han visto, si yo tambien dije lo mismo pero suele pasar, para los que ya han visto las peliculas y deseen adelantarse o se hayan aburrido de mi T-T mas adelante podran saltarse donde comienza lo interesante, pero es la pelicula version mi :D lo que me los personajes deberian pensar segun mi persona espero lo disfruten

_Cursiva_: Pensamientos

"Comillas" : Dialogos

* * *

_Dolor_, ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras lentamente volvía en sí, rápidamente le removieron un tipo de vendaje que cubría su rostro, en un rápido vistazo, pudo observar a un gran grupo de armados y armados con su mercancía, también pudo distinguir que se hablaban varios idiomas pero se le dificultaba identificar alguno, tal vez Parsi o Urdu no estaba seguro, luego regreso a la nada.

Infinidad de imágenes y dolor pasaba a gran velocidad por su mente y cuerpo respectivamente.

_Dónde estoy?, _Pensaba mientras trataba de recobrar del todo la conciencia e intentaba reincorporarse pero justo en ese momento un tirón en el pecho lo detuvo.

"No haría eso si fuera tu" – dijo la voz de un hombre que se encontraba en la cueva junto con él, al parecer se encontraba en su misma situación.

Recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos solo para darse cuenta que algo sobresalía de su pecho y ese algo estaba conectado a una batería de carro, _Que me paso?, _fue el pensamiento que recorrió su mente mientras tratada de procesarlo.

"Que me hiciste?" – pregunto Tony un poco exaltado.

"Que te hice? Salve tu vida" – respondió – "Soy el Dr. Yinsa, realice una operación en la que extraje la mayor cantidad de metralla que pude de tu cuerpo, poer todavía queda demasiada dentro de ti, ese electroimán que tienes en el pecho impide que el resto de la metralla termine con tu vida".

Trataba de asimilar todo esto, se fijo en la cueva si se pudo percatar de la presencia de cámaras que vigilaban sus movimientos.

"Donde estamos?" – pregunto Tony, pero justo antes de poder obtener respuestas, un grupo de de hombres armados entro en la cueva y se acercaron a él, uno de ellos empezó a hablarle en un idioma del cual desconocía completamente.

"Dice que es un honor conocerte, a uno de los asesinos más grandes del a historia americana y además solicita tu ayuda en la construcción de un Misil Jerico" – le tradujo el Dr. Yinsa.

"Y si me rehuso" – comento Tony pero antes de poder concluir los hombres que se encontraban detrás lo tomaron por la fuerza y lo sacaron violentamente de la cueva donde lo tenían cautivo; al salir de la cueva pudo percatarse que este grupo de hombres tenían en su poder una gran cantidad de armas de su compañía. Al llegar a una carpa donde se encontraba la mayor parte del armamento, el hombre que lideraba volvió a hablar.

"En este lugar tenemos todo lo necesario para que puedas construir un Jerico, tu di los materias y nosotros te los proporcionaremos y una vez termines tu trabajo serás liberado" – tradujo nuevamente el Dr. Yinsa.

El hombre le extendió la mano en señal de acuerdo a Tony y esta la tomo y le dio un apretón.

"No, no lo haras" – concluyo Tony para si mismo.

De regreso en la cueva comenzó a dialogar con el Dr. Yinsa.

"Quienes son ellos?" – pregunto Tony.

"Ellos, ellos son tus mejores clientes" – respondió – "Se hacen llamar los 10 anillos"

"Bueno, es hora de pasar de las palabras a la acción" – concluyo Tony antes de comenzar a trabajar.

Con todos los materiales en su lugar, y la ayuda del Dr. Yinsa la primera fase del trabajo se realizo de manera rápida.

"Esto no parece ser parte del Jerico" – dijo el Dr. Yinsa al ver el artefacto que Stark había fabricado y que emanaba una gran cantidad de energía.

"Es porque no lo es" – respondió Tony – "Es un mini reactor, que reemplazara el electroimán"

"Cuanta energía genera?"

"Suficiente para mantenerme 50 vidas o 15 minutos algo mas grande"

Saco unos planos en los que se mostraba el verdadero plan de trabajo en el que Tony estaba concentrado y sin mayor explicación volvieron al trabajo.

Llego el momento de la verdad, hora de revelar su trabajo, la armadura ya estaba puesta, todo conectado y en su lugar en un momento los 10 anillos no sabrían quien los golpeo, el Dr. Yinsa puso en ejecución el programa de la armadura, tardaría solo unos momentos pero ellos no tenían ese tiempo, los hombres ya se habían dado cuenta de sus intenciones y caminaban a la cueva con intención de eliminarlos, el Dr. Yinsa tomo un arma que estaba escondida en una esquina, una ametralladora y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva.

"A dónde vas?" – cuestiono Tony, muy preocupado viendo al Dr. Saliendo.

"A comprarte más tiempo Stark, a comprar más tiempo" - y sin escuchar los gritos de Stark pidiendo que se quede y espere salió y comenzó a disparar a todo lo que encontró en su paso.

_Idiota, _pensó mientras esperaba desesperadamente que el programa terminara de ejecutarse, las luces se bajaron, era el momento, hora de probar su nueva arma.

El armadura un poco empírica y le dificultaba la movilidad, pero serviría por ahora, salió de la cueva tan rápido como la armadura se lo permitía en búsqueda del Dr. Yinsa, pero para el momento que lo encontró ya era muy tarde, estaba ahí en una esquina herido de fatalidad, se le estaba yendo la vida en sus brazos.

"Dr. Tranquilo lo llevare a Gulmira, te reunirás con tu familia, los veras de nuevo, pero por favor resiste" – le dijo, mientras lo aplicaba presión en la herida tratando de detener el sangrado.

"De hecho Señor Stark, ya los estoy viendo y pronto estaré junto a ellos" – le decía entre respiraciones ya muy forzadas – "Señor Stark usted es un hombre que lo tiene todo y sin embargo no tiene nada, no desaproveche esta…." – el Dr. Yinsa no pudo concluir su frase, se había ido.

Justo en ese instante cuando Tony estaba colocando el cuerpo del Dr. Yinsa sobre el suelo, algunos hombres llegaron y comenzaron a disparar en la armadura, mas ninguna bala pudo penetrarla, en el momento en que pararon el fuego, Tony se limito a decir - "Bueno, parece que es mi turno" – y después de eso con un solo disparo acabo con ellos, salió de la cueva y volvió a encontrarse con mas hombres armados que estaban listos para disparar cuando se les diera orden.

Rompieron en fuego, pero parecía que nada podría penetrar esta armadura, Tony respondió el fuego con unos cuantos disparos que disiparon la atención de los hombres, cosa que le dio tiempo para encender otra funcionalidad del traja, un proyectil en la parte trasera se encendió y esto hizo que se despegara del suelo y volara sin control ni dirección por los aires, los hombres trataron de bajarlo con disparos mas sin embargo era tarde ya se había ido.

El armadura en pedazos, así quedo la armadura después del aterrizaje que tuvo sobre el desierto, todas las partes estaban regadas a lo largo del desierto, por suerte él no había corrido con la misma suerte que la armadura y salió ileso solo con unos cuantos raspones, se reincorporo y se fijo que estaba parado en medio de la nada, no sabía a dónde seguir, pero simplemente caminaría para adelante, no podía volver atrás, no después de todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo. Vago por el desierto, las horas fueron incontables o tal vez días, ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el incidente que llevo a su captura, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo cautivo, todo esto tenía su mente ocupada, para no pensar en el cansancio pero en un momento ya no pudo mas tuvo que detenerse, su cuerpo ya no podía mas, cayó de rodillas en la arena tal vez estos serian su últimos momentos, _quien diría que así iba a terminar, tal vez una falla del hígado, o alguna fanática eufórica, pero nunca lo pensé así, _pensaba para sí mismo, pero nuevamente sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos, el sonido de un helicóptero llamo su atención e inmediatamente trato de hacer señas con los brazos, tratando desesperadamente de llamar la atención del helicóptero.

El helicóptero bajo lentamente sobre el desierto, y del mismo salió el Coronel Rhodes, camino rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Tony y lo ayudo a reincorporarse.

"La próxima vez vienes conmigo" - se limito a decir mientras ayudaba a su amigo a subir al helicóptero.


	4. Nueva Perspectiva

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para las más románticas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Bueno este es mi primer Fic, no por eso espero que sean amables, antes me agradaria queme den todas sus criticas constructivas para ayudarme a mejorar poco a poco, esta es una historia basada 100% en las peliculas y si se daran cuenta los primeros capitulos son contando practicamente toda la pelicua, esto es dado a que tengo amigos que no han visto las peliculas y para que vean mas o menos de que se trata, diran OPD no las han visto, si yo tambien dije lo mismo pero suele pasar, para los que ya han visto las peliculas y deseen adelantarse o se hayan aburrido de mi T-T mas adelante podran saltarse donde comienza lo interesante, pero es la pelicula version mi :D lo que me los personajes deberian pensar segun mi persona espero lo disfruten

_Cursiva_: Pensamientos

"Comillas" : Dialogos

* * *

Bajarme del avión, después de tres meses pero aquí todo se ve igual, Potts, Pepper está aquí, no hay duda, _esa mujer merece un aumento de sueldo, _se notaba que había estado llorando.

"Lagrimas, por tu jefe perdido" - dijo Tony mientras caminaba junto a Potts para ir a la limosina.

"No, me alegro que regresaras odio buscar trabajo" – respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Se acabaron las vacaciones" – dijo mientras terminaban de subirse a la limosina.

"Al hospital, por favor" – indico Pepper al conductor, pero fue interrumpida por Tony.

"No, al centro" - dijo mientras interrumpía a Potts.

"Anthony, hay que llevarte al hospital estas herido" – dijo tratando de convencerlo para hacerle cambiar su rumbo.

"Me trataron y me dieron píldoras, llevo 3 meses fuera, lo que necesito es una hamburguesa con queso y una rueda de prensa" – dijo y sin dejar responder a Potts concluyo diciendo – "La hamburguesa primero".

Llegaron al centro, al lugar donde se daría la conferencia, al bajarse de la limosina, fue envuelto por un gran grupo de periodistas hambrientos por los detalles de su estadía fuera y por saber como lo había logrado, caminaba ágilmente entre ellos cuando del grupo salió, Abadian Stane, otro de los accionistas de la empresa, amigo de su difunto padre .

"Anthony, muchacho, lo lograste no sabes la falta que nos hacías en la empresa" – dijo Stane mientras palmeaba el hombro de Tony y sonreía para las cámaras que los fotografiaban juntos.

"Claro, pero no babees sobre mi hamburguesa" – decía mientras sin prestarle mayor atención entraba a la sala donde se daría la conferencia de prensa.

Dentro de la sala Tony pidió a todos los presentes que por favor se sentaran en el piso y se acomodara, y en el momento y de la forma más 'oportuna' como era costumbre en el anuncio que Stark Industries dejaría el negocio de las armas de forma permanente, todo esto causo gran conmoción a los presentes.

"Se habrá vuelto loco", "Sera el trauma", "Stark se volvió loco" – comentarios como estos y mas se escuchaban entre los presentes que aun estaban atónitos por el anuncio que acaban de recibir.

"Bueno, la noticia importante aquí es que Anthony Stark está vivo y de regreso con nosotros" – Dijo Stane mientras se llevaba a Tony fuera del lugar.

Regreso a su mansión y comenzó a trabajar en su laboratorio, después de la conmoción que causo en la mañana con su rueda de prensa, el trabajo en solitario le ayudaría a pensar como seguiría de ahora en adelante, pero en este momento tal vez requeriría un poco de ayuda.

"Señorita Potts, puede bajar al laboratorio?" – dijo mientras la llamaba por el intercomunicador.

No tardo mucho para que Potts ya se encontrara en el laboratorio junto a él.

"Que es esto en tu mano y que te estás haciendo?" – pregunto un poco alarmada Potts.

"Esto es un nuevo mini-reactor que reemplazara esta antigüedad y me mantendrá con vida" – dijo mientras terminaba los retoques.

"Y entonces para que me necesitas aquí?" - pregunto curiosa.

"Necesito que tu lo reemplaces, mis manos son demasiado grandes, así que será tu trabajo y no te preocupes yo te guiare." – respondió Tony de forma calmada.

Y así le fue indicando a Potts como retirar el mini-reactor que ya estaba colocado en su pecho, y a su vez como colocar el nuevo.

"Y que hago con esto?" – pregunto Potts una vez terminado el cambio y sosteniendo en su mano el antiguo mini-reactor.

"Compáctalo y destrúyelo" – se limito a decir mientras se levantaba del lugar y se dirigía a trabajar.

"Pero…" – quiso decir Potts pero fue interrumpida por Tony.

"De todas las cosas que soy, nunca he sido un nostálgico" – dijo y siguió su camino.

En la base militar, los cabos a cargo del coronel Rhodes estaban formados y en fila esperando sus órdenes. Una tarde cualquiera para los soldados en base, todo hasta que el billonario excéntrico Anthony Stark entro al hangar.

"Que hay soldados, ya les conto el coronel Rhodes de la vez en que confundió el 'objetivo'" – dijo Tony mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

"No les digas eso, se lo pueden creer" – respondió Rhodes.

"Necesito hablar contigo" – le dijo en voz baja solo para que él lo escuche.

"Chicos rompan filas" – dijo y los soldados se dispersaron.

"Bueno que planes que tienes en mente, espero que regreses a las armas podrías hacer por aquí feliz a mucha gente" – dijo Rhodes.

"De hecho tengo otros planes en mente, y me gustaría contar con tu ayuda, pero esta vez no es algo militar" – respondió Tony.

"No, a caso te has vuelto humanitario Tony, no lo que tú necesitas es un descanzo y tiempo para recalibrarte" – respondió Rhodes mientras se alejaba de su lado para seguir entrenando a sus soldados.

Dándose cuenta de que no encontraría ayuda aquí volvió a su laboratorio y se encerró para concentrare solo en su nuevo trabajo, no le afectaría a nadie, además Stane le pidió que mantuviera un perfil bajo, así que cumpliría su palabra aunque claro que con otros motivos.

Mientras que al otro lado del mundo, los 10 anillos se encontraban en el desierto rastreando que fue del escape de su prisionera, un arma como esa es algo que deberían tener en su poder. Y parece que lo habían encontrado o lo que quedaba del traje, todo enterrado en la arena y destrozado completamente pero no sería una perdida, tomaron todo y lo llevaron de regreso para así poder armarlo, esto no se quedaría así.

Regresando al laboratorio, Tony había tenido grandes avances con el traje, claro que bastante de ello se había mejorado del 'error para el aprendizaje', pronto el traje estaría listo. Se sentó en su escritorio a trabajar un poco, no tenía idea desde cuando había estado trabajando, solo recuerda una breve visita de Stane, pero él no era de confiar, no le dejaría ver su trabajo, de hecho no podía confiar en nadie por ahora, solo en Pepper, nuevamente todo recaía en ella, tal vez fuera ella la indicada, es decir el también la apreciaba mucho pero no la veía como mas, no es que no fuera atractiva, por el contrario era una mujer muy hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero, dejo esos pensamientos de lado y debió un poco de café y siguió trabajando. Pasaron los días y tal vez ya seria la hora de que saliera a probara el traje, así que sin pensarlo mucho se alisto y salió.

Al principio dominar el vuelo se le complico hasta que pudo mantener el balance, el cielo se veía tan claro, y amplio una invitación a explorarlo, aumento el impulso en los propulsores y comenzó a subir a gran velocidad, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la órbita de la tierra su traje comenzó a enfriarse y llenarse de capas de hielo, lo cual hizo que el mismo se paralizara, no tenía acceso a Jarvis tendría que ingeniárselas para no estrellarse, golpeo el hielo del traje y comenzó a planear, tratando de alivianar la caída, Jarvis se reactivo y con el todo su traje, así pudo programar un aterrizaje de emergencia claro que la caída no fue tan buena, entro estruendosamente en la mansión destrozándola un poco más de lo planeado al aterrizar, sobre uno de sus deportivos.

Se saco el traje y luego de poner los detalles a corregir ordeno a Jarvis la fabricación del traje definitivo, mientras bebía su café noto que a su lado yacía una paquete, lo abrió y se pudo fijar que era un pequeño recuerdo que contenía su primer mini-reactor y grabado en él, el lema 'He aquí la prueba de que Anthony Stark tiene corazón', sonríe y lo dejo a un lado, pudo ver en la televisión el anuncio de un baile dado en su nombre y del cual no tenía información alguna, así que dejo a Jarvis trabajando y en el traje y se dirigió al evento. Era un baile, había mucha gente en el y por lo visto no muchos se alegraban de verlo ahí.

_Claro toman la decisión de sacarlo del mando de la empresa por locura y los enojados son ellos – _pensó mientras caminaba observando todo. Fue en ese momento que vio a Potts, lucia realmente hermosa en ese fino vestido.

"Buenas noches, bailas" – dijo Tony y sin esperar una respuesta la saco a la pista de baile

"Sabes esto es muy incomodo, pensaran mal, ya que soy tu secretaria y…" – decía Pepper mientras trataba de alejarse lentamente.

"Entonces podría despedirte ahora mismo eso te ahorraría el problema no" – dijo sin dejarla ir.

"Ja, no puedes atarte los zapatos sin mi" – respondió Pepper muy confiada.

"Mucha atención aquí mejor salgamos a tomar aire" – dijo Tony guiándola a un balcón solitario.

"Si aire" – respondió sintiéndose un poco mas aliviada ya que dejaba de ser el centro de las miradas.

Fuera en el balcón el ambiente era un poco tenso y se sentía en el aire había tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente y que le gustaría poder preguntarle pero no podía no estaba claro, le atraía Pepper, o solo la apreciaba demasiado, y si le atraía, no Pepper de cualquier modo se merecía alguien mejor, todo esto estaba en su cabeza mientras trataba de mantener una conversación estable con ella, pero en un momento sin darse cuenta la tenia hay a punto de besarla, no eso no se podía dar.

"Algo de tomar" – ofreció mientras se alejaba un poco de verdad necesitaría tomar algo.

"Si y muy cargado" – se limito a responder Pepper mientras apartaba la mirada.

Se dirigió al bar y mientras esperaba que el bar ténder le sirviera apareció una reportera, _genial, lo que faltaba, _pensó.

"Señor Stark, dígame que opina de las armas" – pregunto sin dudar la reportera.

"Pues como anuncie mi empresa dejaría de fabricarlas" – respondió tratando de darle poca atención.

"Entonces me puede explicar que es esto" – dijo y sin perder el tiempo le paso unas fotos.

En ese grupo de fotos se podía ver a un grupo de hombres armados, no más que eso, él los reconocía eran los 10 anillos, y tenían en su poder nuevas armas de fabricación Stark Industries unas que hace pocos meses habías salido al mercado.

"De donde obtuvo esto" – pregunto asombrado.

"Un corresponsal en Afganistan me las facilito, pero ese no es el asunto buena manera de manejar su negocio señor Stark jugando para los dos bandos" – dijo en forma de ataque.

Salió del edificio sin dar más comentarios, a la salida se encontró con Stane.

"Me puedes explicar que es esto" – dijo Tony eufórico – "Ahora trabajamos debajo de la mesa también?"

"Pues digamos que hay que expandir el mercado y adquirir más clientes" – dijo con un poco de sarcasmos – "ahora sonríe para la cama no querrás ponerte todo loco enfrente de ellas y perder lo poco que te queda de poner en la compañía y para que lo sepas fui yo quien sugirió removerte del cargo"

No dijo nada y apenas concluyeron con las fotos se retiro del evento.

Seguir trabajando en los detalles del traje lo ayudaba a calmarse, además tenia que pensar que pasaría a partir de ahora, la compañía no puede continuar haciendo esto, y Stane ya tenía el presentimiento de que andaba en algo, pero no que era algo así, todo esto le causaba demasiada frustración, las noticias en la televisión no ayudaban, escuchar que el valor de las acciones de Stark Industries habían bajado en la bolsa no ayudaban, pero al pasar de canales algo mas lo molestaría, un reportaje en vivo, hombres armados, si nuevamente los 10 anillos, estaban atacando un pequeño pueblo llamado Gulmira.

_Gulmira, el Dr. Yinsa era de… _- no completo su pensamiento se levanto y fue a ponerse el traje era hora de la verdad, toda sus dudas y preguntas se aclararon con esto y ya había tomado una decisión y pronto todos la verían.


	5. La decisión, revela la verdad

**Warnings: **Slash explícito, lemon, pero más que todo un Fics para las más románticas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen son una creación de Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, esto lo hago con meros fines de entretenimiento propio y para el que lo lea espero lo disfruten.

Bueno este es mi primer Fic, no por eso espero que sean amables, antes me agradaria queme den todas sus criticas constructivas para ayudarme a mejorar poco a poco, esta es una historia basada 100% en las peliculas y si se daran cuenta los primeros capitulos son contando practicamente toda la pelicua, esto es dado a que tengo amigos que no han visto las peliculas y para que vean mas o menos de que se trata, diran OPD no las han visto, si yo tambien dije lo mismo pero suele pasar, para los que ya han visto las peliculas y deseen adelantarse o se hayan aburrido de mi T-T mas adelante podran saltarse donde comienza lo interesante, pero es la pelicula version mi :D lo que me los personajes deberian pensar segun mi persona espero lo disfruten

_Cursiva_: Pensamientos

"Comillas" : Dialogos

* * *

_Destruir unas cuantas cosas siempre me ayuda a pensar mejor - _pensó Tony para sí mismo mientras se alistaba. Ya había tomado una decisión y era hora de ponerla en acción. Tomaría responsabilidad por los daños que su empresa ha cometido, era hora de hacer lo correcto, en vez de perder el tiempo esperando a que algo cambiara su vida, el mismo lo haría, ahora tenía una misión y no iba a flaquear. Con el traje listo y Jarvis en línea voló con dirección a Gulmira, comenzaría ahí, el lugar donde todo el cambio en el empezó.

En Gulmira los 10 anillos hacían de las suyas, llevándose a todos los que les pudieran servir y eliminado a quienes sobrasen, todo de forma rápida y hasta parecían disfrutarlo, pero no duraría mucho, desde los cielos bajo una armadura, de color rojo y dorado un poco llamativa y sin perder el tiempo elimino uno a uno a los matones de los 10 anillos dejando libres a los habitantes de Gulmira para poder defenderse. Tony salió del volar y desde arriba comenzó a localizar mas armamento procedente de Stark Industries para así poder destruirlo, el traje hacia parecer todo tan fácil, los disparos simplemente rebotaban en la armadura nada parecía hacer efecto, destruyo lo que más pudo a su paso, para así poder volver tranquilo a casa pero este era solo el comienzo.

En las noticias se presenta la aparición de Tony, que aun para el público en general este ser en armadura era un completo desconocido, y las acciones que había realizada en Gulmira, Abadian Stane estaba viendo las noticias, esto no podía quedarse así, y se alisto para salir.

De regreso en su mansión Tony estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades para poder sacarse el traje.

"Señor esto sería más fácil si estuviera quiero" – decía Jarvis mientras los brazos robóticos trataban de retirar el traje.

"Se amable conmigo, es mi primera vez" –decía Tony mientras algunos gritos de molestia salían de su boca.

En ese momento Pepper bajaba por las escaleras y al entrar y ver a Tony en esa posición y de esa manera se quedo atónita.

"Pepper, reacciona esto no es lo peor que me has visto hacer" – dijo Tony tratando de hacer reaccionar a Pepper.

"Esos son balazos?" – fue lo único que Pepper pudo articular en respuesta mientras asimilaba todo.

Mientras que en Gulmira los 10 anillos se preparaban estaban fuera de sus tiendas esperando aparentemente alguien iba a llegar, pero ese alguien no era cualquier persona, llegaron los carros y los primeros en bajarse fueron la seguridad y por ultimo Abadian Stane, el mismísimo Abadian Stane había dado la vuelta al mundo para encontrarse con el líder de los 10 anillos.

"Buenas noches, y esa mancha" – dijo Stane.

"Un recuerdo de tu queridísimo Tony Stark" – respondió.

"Si lo hubieras matado cuando te dije nada de esto hubiera pasado" – se limito a concluir.

"Entra tengo algo que mostrarte, deja a tus hombres afuera" – dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a una de las tiendas.

Stane dio señal a sus hombres de esperar y siguió al hombre dentro de la tienda.

"Así que esto es lo que construyó Stark para su escape" – dijo Abadian Stane.

"Correcto, esta vez no aceptare traiciones ni verdades a medias como la primera vez, estoy dispuesto a darte los planos y lo que rescatamos del traje y a cambio tu me proporcionaras soldados de hierros" – respondió confiado.

Repentinamente el hombre comenzó a perder los sentidos y sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba lentamente, cada parte de su cuerpo se dormía rápidamente.

"Veras la tecnología siempre fue el talón de Aquiles en esta parte del mundo" – dijo Stane serenamente mientras guardaba los planos y se alistaba para irse – "Pero sabes por ahora ese no es tu mayor problema" – concluyo mientras caminaba fuera de la tienda de regreso a los automóviles. Ya afuera todos sus hombres habían sublevado a los hombres de los 10 anillos.

"Tomen todo lo dentro de la tienda y no dejen rastro" – dijo Stane a sus hombres mientras subía a su carro. Se escucharon las armas sonar y los hombres comenzaron a tomar todo para su retorno.

"Necesito a los mejores científicos, si y que armen una base secreta debajo del Reactor ARC, nadie debe saber de esto" – decía al teléfono Stane mientras viajaba de regreso en el Carro,

En la mansión Pepper aun trataba de asimilar el nuevo proyecto en el que su jefe se encontraba.

"Necesito que vayas a mi oficina y revises la computadora, quiero saber todo en lo que Stane está trabajando" – dijo Tony mientras le pasas un dispositivo a Pepper – "Con esto podrás escudriñar hasta los más oscuros secretos de Abadian".

"No, no lo hare Tony" – respondió Pepper mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

"Has estado en todos los momentos en que mi compañía se enriqueció con sangre, pero ahora que quiero arreglar las cosas te vas" – dijo Tony muy decepcionado.

"Tony, todo lo que estás haciendo, no quiero ayudarte a llegar a tu fin" – dijo Pepper mientras regresaba por el dispositivo.

"Estaré bien siempre que estés conmigo" – respondió Tony y de verdad lo creía.

"Eres lo único que tengo" – concluyo Pepper mientras se dirigía a realizar su misión.

A Pepper se le hizo muy fácil el acceso a todos los archivos de Stane gracias al dispositivo que Tony le había facilitado, todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que Stane entro en la oficina se le hizo muy difícil pero logro disimular lo suficiente para poder salir del lugar con la información sin que Stane se percatara en el momento, lo que había descubierto era muy importante, tenía que informarle a Tony inmediatamente. De bajada se encontró con un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D el cual muy insistentemente había querido una cita con Tony para discutir sobre su escape, bueno este sería su momento, junto con él se fue y en el camino le fue explicando todo.

Ya para eso Stane sabía que Pepper le informaría pronto a Stark lo que estaba pasando y sus científicos no habían progresado en nada reduciendo la tecnología del Reactor ARC, inútiles aparentemente tendría que hacerle una última visita a su querido 'amigo' Tony.

_Donde rayos esta Pepper, se está tardando demasiado – _pensó para sí mismo Tony

Justo en ese momento su celular sonó, era ella pero al contestarlo una rara sensación invadió su cuerpo, se sintió paralizado y cayó en el sofá, ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía – _Que rayos… _ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Stane.

"No es una lástima Stark, que el gobierno no aprobara esta tecnología de parálisis" – dijo Stane mientras se acercaba lentamente.

"No te esfuerces el efecto durara otros 15 minutos; sabes Stark cuando mande a que te eliminaran pensé que había matado contigo a la gallina de los huevos de oro, sin embargo volviste solo para dejarnos un último huevo" – decía Stane mientras arrancaba del pecho de Stark el mini-reactor que lo mantenía con vida.

"Que lastima tu lo creaste para evitar la fabricación de mas armas, pero tu legado será la mejor arma nunca antes creada" – concluyo Stane mientras se iba dejando a Stark a merced de la muerte.

Tenía que hacer algo sino iba a morir, justo en ese momento recordó – _Pepper!, si lo consigo será gracias a ella._

Así que con la poca movilidad que tenia bajo lo más rápido que pudo a su laboratorio, el regalo de Pepper después de todo serviría de algo más que de pisapapeles, logro ponérselo pero ya no le quedaba suficiente energía, pronto desmayaría.

"Tony" – grito Rhodes que llegaba y se encontró con su amigo en el piso.

"Stane, donde esta Stane" – fueron las primeras palabras que articulo Tony.

"Tranquilo en estos momentos un grupo de agentes y Pepper estas a punto de arrestarlo".

"No serán suficientes" – concluyo Tony y con eso indico a Jarvis que se prepare.

Tan rápido como pudo salió, si Stane iba a hacer algo lo haría ahora y el no lo iba a permitir.

En la base donde se encontraba el Reactor ARC los agentes junto con Pepper ya habían llegado y se dirigían en busca de Stane para realizar el respectivo arresto por todos los crímenes cometidos, fueron directo al subsuelo donde tenía su laboratorio oculto, ingresaron y parecía que Stane había abandonado el lugar hasta que de la nada y en entre lo más oscuro apareció Stane dentro de un traje similar al que Tony había usado la primera vez para escapar pero mejorado y comenzó a atacar a los agentes mientras perseguía a Pepper con el fin de eliminarla, pero lo que tuviera planeado no se iba a dar tan fácil porque en ese mismo momento entro Tony por el techo y ataco a Stane para llamar su atención y alejarlo de Pepper y lo logro, llevando la batalle al cielo.

"Stark, veo que tienes un buen traje, pero el mío es mejor" – decía Stane muy confiado mientras atacaba a Tony.

"Eso lo veremos" – y mientras Tony se liberaba del agarre de Stane indico a Jarvis que ponga toda la energía en sus propulsores y comenzara a subir.

"Pero señor este viejo reactor no tiene la suficiente energía para…." – Jarvis decía pero fue interrumpido por un apurado Tony

"Solo hazlo" – y comenzó a volar lo más alto posible.

Stane al ver o pensar que Tony se le estaba escapando, lo siguió mientras volaban cada vez mas alto.

"Se acabaron los juegos" – dijo Stane muy confiado mientras sujetaba a Tony del cuello para propinarle un golpe.

"Lograste arreglar lo del enfriamiento" – y sin darle tiempo a responder y aprovechando que su traje se había congelado justo como a él le había pasado la primera vez, le propino un golpe que lo hizo caer.

De este modo aterrizo nuevamente sobre el techo donde se encontraba el Reactor ARC, le quedaba poca energía, pero ya todo había finalizado o tal vez no.

"Esto aun no termina Tony" – dijo Stane mientras aterrizaba en el techo para volver a atacar a Tony.

"Jarvis, con Pepper ahora!" – indicaba Tony a Jarvis mientras que trataba de evitar los ataques de Stane con la poca energía que le quedaba.

"Tony, donde estas? Que está pasando? Está todo bien?" – le decía una Pepper muy alarmada.

"Escucha necesito que sobrecargues el reactor, hay que volar todo en este lugar es la única forma de detener a Stane".

"Pero…" – trato de decir Pepper pero fue interrumpida por Tony.

"Tranquila, yo te daré las instrucciones que necesites para lograrlo y una vez te de mi señal y este fuera del techo volaremos todo el lugar" – concluyo Tony mientras trataba de mantener la pelea lo suficiente para que Pepper pudiera sobrecargar el Reactor, esta es la única forma de terminar con Stane, no hay más opciones.

Cuando todo estaba listo Pepper le aviso que en cuanto recibiera su aviso haría volar el Reactor junto con todo.

Pero Tony no había salido del techo y la situación se había complicado más de lo que Tony había planeado, había perdido parte de su traje y estaba perdiendo el poco poder que le quedaba en el mini-reactor, esto no se podía prolongar mas así que dio la señal a Pepper y esta lo hizo, el reactor se sobrecargo y toda la explosión salió al techo, haciendo volar a Tony contra una pared y deshaciendo a Stane completamente con ella, había terminado.

Se convoco una nueva rueda de prensa, Rhodes trataba de explicar a los presentes un poco lo sucedido días anteriores en las instalaciones de Stark Industries, mientras atrás Tony se preparaba para salir y enfrentar las camras.

"Escuche señor Stark se que no está en usted seguir las reglas pero por una vez siga el guion todo está bien preparado" – decía el Agente Phill Coulson a Tony.

"No se pero la idea de un súper guarda espaldas" – replicaba Tony mientras terminaba de alistarse para la rueda de prensa.

"Solo siga el guion señor Stark, no es nuestra primera vez" – decía el agente mientras se retiraba para darle tiempo a Stark para que se aliste.

No solo tenía que enfrentar a los reporteros y explicarles que el Iron Man, nombre que le habían dado al traje, era un súper soldado sino también que ahora sobre él había recaído una gran responsabilidad, proteger a la gente tal vez esto era a lo que el Dr. Yinsa se refería no desperdiciar su vida, esto le trajo un destino tal vez en su vida no había lugar para encontrar el amor, pero sabía que Iron Man le ayudaría a llenar ese vacío.


End file.
